Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{8}{18}+19\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{8}{18}} + {19} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} + {19} + {\dfrac{8}{18}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=27 + {\dfrac{8}{18}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 27 + {\dfrac{4}{9}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 27+\dfrac{16}{36}+\dfrac{9}{36}$ Add the fractions: $= 27+\dfrac{25}{36}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 27\dfrac{25}{36}$